bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
7 Secrets with Big Time Rush
|} 7 Secrets with Big Time Rush - jest to specjalny odcinek, gdzie poznajemy 7 sekretów zespołu Big Time Rush. Sekrety *'Sekret nr. 1:' Chłopaki są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi w prawdziwym życiu! Mówią, że mają oni czasami związek Bromance, a nawet mają pseudonimy dla siebie. **''Kendall:'' K-dog, Kendallia **''Logan:'' Logie, Logain **''Carlos:'' Carlitos **''James:'' Jamez **''BTR w Tworzeniu muzyki! Robią wiele wokalnych ciepłych wzlotów przed nagrywaniem lub zrobieniem koncertu. Kiedy chłopcy zaczęli śpiewać: Carlos rozpoczął w wieku 6/7 lat w szkole, Kendall, ponieważ był mały (nie wie w jakim wieku), Logan słuchał bluesa (tak myśli, że zaczął śpiewać bluesa pierwszy raz), a pierwsze doświadczenia Jamesa to śpiewanie pod prysznicem. Również mówi, że James gra na pianinie i na perkusji. Kendall gra na gitarze, Carlos gra na pianinie i gitarze, Logan być może gra trochę na pianinie i gitarze. Oni również piją dużo herbaty z miodem.'' *'Sekret nr. 2:' Kochają snowboard! Carlos mieszkał na Florydzie i nigdy nie miał styczności ze snowboardem, ale Kendall, James i Logan wprowadzili go do tego. Gdy chłopcy udali się na podróż snowboardem, padał śnieg przez jeden dzień i musieli robić tunel tylko by wyjść z głównych drzwi! **BTR o siebie: śmiech Kendalla = śmieszny. Drugie imię Kendalla to Francis. Carlos jest certyfikowanym płetwonurkiem ratunkowym. Oni wszyscy kochają ryby. Oni nigdy nie uganiają się za taką samą dziewczyną. James lubi wspinaczki skalne. Carlos = Czysty Dziwak!!, a Logan zawsze potrafi rozśmieszyć. *'Sekret nr. 3:' James nie był zawsze "Twarzą": był pulchnym dzieckiem. I był także wyzywany. Ale przez to zaczął to dopracowywać. **BTR na dostawaniu zauważyło, że jeden fan zrobił im małe ciasteczka, inny zrobił misie, które były podobne do ich charakterów w show, inni zrobili im bransoletki. Pierwszy raz Carlos został rozpoznany gdy kilka dzieci kryło się za nim i zaczęli śpiewać "Ale z ciebie wieprz", więc Carlos odwrócił się i zaczął śpiewać z nimi i całkowicie wkurzyli się! Pierwszy raz Logan został rozpoznany w lodziarni i mała dziewczynka zbliżyła się do niego i zapytała go czy jest z Big Time Rush, a Logan przytaknął, a ona powiedziała "kocham Big Time Rush". **Logan ma doświadczenie w gimnastyce, dlatego on jest tak dobry w salcie w tył. James potrafi zrobić je na trampolinie, ale nie potrafi zrobić ich na ziemi. Więc poszedł na gimnastykę i nauczył się i na swojej pierwszej próbie wylądował na nogach. Kendall i Carlos pracują nad saltem w tył. *'Sekret nr. 4:' Carlos był ambitnym cheerleader'em w liceum: chciał być cheerleader'em ponieważ zobaczył Bring It On, i on chciał być wokół dziewczyn przez cały czas. *'Sekret nr. 5:' Logan to maniak adrenaliny: Logan lubi wszystko ekstremalne: Spadochroniarstwo, skoki na bungee, spadanie z budynków. Nawet szedł pod górę w balonie napełnionym ciepłym powietrzem! W iFly w Hollywood, faceci poszli na spadochroniarstwo. Biedny Carlos założył swoje ubranie do tyłu. Był zdenerwowany! W pewnej chwili chłopacy przebyli 35 stóp w powietrzu! *'Sekret nr. 6:' Kendall jest najbardziej konkurencyjny: on nie cierpi przegrywania. Więc jeśli odważysz się wyzwać go, być gotowym na prawdziwe wyzwanie. Przy torze wyścigowym MB2, Carlos i Logan wyzwali Jamesa i Kendalla. Na pierwszym miejscu: Kendall! Drugi: James, Trzecie Logan, i Czwarty: Carlos. **Przed wprowadzeniem nazwy Big Time Rush: nazwa oryginalna zespołu była All 4 One. Następnie Brand New Day. Carlos zasugerował następnie Radio Remedy. *'Sekret nr. 7:' Kto naprawdę wymyślił "Big Time Rush"? Razem wymyślili! Przed "Big Time Rush" była nazwa "Go Big Time". Lubili w nazwie "Big Time" ale nie czuli się dobrze z "Go" w nazwie. Więc wszyscy wystarali się o "Rush". en:Seven Secrets With Big Time Rush Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne